Pure White Love
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Dicintai lebih baik dari pada mencintai,karena mencintai belum tentu Dicintai,sedangkan Dicintai pasti sudah mencintai. My first hitsu ruki fanfic,Edited! hope u enjoyed it


**Pure White**

**Love**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_R4v3ni4**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya abang saya,Tite Kubo(Dibankai)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre :Romance **

**Warning :Ooc,Abal,Gaje,dan sebagainya**

**Summary :Dicintai lebih baik dari pada mencintai,karena mencintai belum tentu Dicintai,sedangkan Dicintai pasti sudah mencintai.**

**Request dari MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon(Maaf kalau abal,gaje,dan tak bermutu)**

**Enjoy my Fic**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku Kuchiki Rukia,anak dari keluarga bangsawan satu-satunya putri tunggal dari keluarga menyukai seorang cowok di sekolahku,dia bisa dibilang senpaiku adalah Shiba sayangnya ia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik,padahal aku ingin menjadi orang yang berarti baginya tidak hanya seorang yang paling menyebalkan dia telah punya pacar,yaitu aku semakin sering mengganggu hubungan mereka,tapi usahaku itu ini saat keluar main,aku duduk dibawah pohon sakura,bersama ke dua temanku Tatsuki,dan Hinamori.

"Ruki,jadi kamu masih mengejar-ngejar Kai-senpai juga?"tanya sahabatku Hinamori

"Ya,mau bagaimana lagi?aku terlanjur menyayanginya,"keluhku

"Udah,kamu cari orang lain baik loh,menggangu hubungan orang seperti itu,"kata Hinamori

"Iya sih,tapi.."

"Gimana kalaudengan Hitsu-kun?Ahir-ahir ini kamu sepertinya dekat denganya?"kata Hinamori

"Eh,maksudmu Hitsugaya Toushiro? Wah,kau beruntung sekali Ruki,"kata Tatsuki

"Gak, hanya teman curhatku saja,"kataku membela diri

"Yang bener nih?Kayaknya lebih dari teman curhat tuh,"kata Tatsuki tertawa

"Ih!menyebalkan!"gerutuku

"Tapi,bagaimana bisa kamu curhat denganya?"tanya Hinamori

"Baiklah aku cerita,"kataku

* * *

**Flash back**

Waktu itu aku,lagi kesal dengan Kai-senpai yang selalu menganggapku -tiba saat aku lagi duduk di tepi lapangan bola,ada sebuah bola yang melayang ke arahku.

"Aduh.."kataku meringis

"Eh, tidak sengaja,Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hitsugaya

"Iya,aduh."

"Kamu ngapain disini?tempat ini berbahaya,"katanya lagi

"Habisnya aku lagi kesal,dengan senpai bego itu."gerutuku

Lalu aku menceritakan semuanya,dia hanya mendengarkan dengan itu aku menjadi lega,dan sejak saat itu aku selalu cerita padanya.

**End Of Flash back**

* * *

"O begitu,"kata Tatsuki

"Tapi dia selalu mengatakan padaku,untuk menyerah carilah orang lain,"gerutuku

"Tapi apa yang dia bilang kan benar,dari pada kamu terus mengaharapkan cinta yang tak mungkin baik mencari orang lain yang benar-benar mencintaimu,"kata Hinamori

"Iya,tapi aku tak rela!"kataku kesal

"Ruki,Ruki,kamu ini keras kepala deh,"kata Tatsuki

Sekarang aku sedang belajar Fisika dan untungnya Pak Mayuri tidak aku jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah,lalu aku segera menghampiri Hitsugaya yang lagi membaca buku di bawah pohon sakura.

"Hitsugaya-Kun,"

"Loh,Kuchiki-san?"kata Hitsugaya kaget

"Aku kesal,padahal aku sudah mengungkapkan kekesalan ku pada Miyako,tapi entah kenapa dia tidak itu semakin membuatku kesal,"gerutuku

Hitsugaya hanya tertawa lalu berkata

"Sudah menyerah saja,"kata Hitsugaya

"Tidak mau!"kataku kesal

"Kamu gak bosan ya menggangu orang pacaran seperti itu?"tanya Hitsugaya lagi

"Kamu sendiri,tidak bosan membaca buku terus?"tanyaku

Hitsugaya hanya kenapa, jantungku berdetak kencang saat dia memandangku seperti ini,Mata emeraldnya benar-benar sangat benar-benar gugup.

"Iya juga,tapi aku sangat menyukainya,"kata Hitsugaya tersenyum

"Eh.."

"Maksudku buku ini,"katanya lagi

"Ya sudah,aku pergi dulu!"kataku agak kesal

"Sampai besok,aku menunggumu,"katanya tersenyum.

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Kuchiki!"

"Eh,Hitsu,ada apa?"tanyaku

"Hari ini aku meminjam buku baru,kau mau meminjamnya?"tanyanya

"Tapi apa bukunya sulit dimengerti?"tanyaku

"Tidak kog,"katanya tersenyum

"Ya baiklah aku pinjam ya,"kataku

"Nih,"kata Hitsugaya sambil menyerahkan buku itu

"Loh...Bukanya ini buku bergambar?!"kataku kesal

"Tapi isinya menarik kog,baca aja dulu,"kata Hitsugaya

'Sepertinya ia membodohiku,'gerutuku dalam hati

Lalu aku mulai membaca buku itu,tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari ini benar-benar indah,sangat menarik.

"Terimakasih,Hitsugaya-kun,"kataku

"sama-sama,"katanya tersenyum

"Meskipun,aku tidak bisa buku ini sangat bagus,boleh aku meminjamnya?"tanyaku

"Tentu,karena itu aku membawakan buku ini untukmu,"kata Hitsugaya tersenyum

"Terima kasih,"kataku tersenyum

Malam harinya

'Apa hitsugaya,yang bersikap dewasa itu suka membaca buku anak-anak seperti ini?'kataku dalam membaca buku itu,dan tertidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Eh,Kuchiki,"

"Terimakasih ya,buku itu benar-benar menarik dan aku sangat ternyata aku tidak bisa mengungkapkanya,mungkin karena aku tak biasa membacanya,"kataku

"Kamu tak perlu mengatakanya kog,"kata Hitsugaya tersenyum

"Eh..."

"Hal yang kau pikirkan,dan rasakan semuanya terlihat dari gaya bicara,"katanya lagi

"Tapi kalau aku tak bisa mengungkapkanya,kata hati tak tersampaikan dong,"kataku

"Tersampaikan buku itu aku pinjamkan,kemarin kamu menangis kan membacanya?Kamu tau,aku iri padamu yang bisa menyampaikan seuatu tanpa kata-kata,"kata Hitsugaya tersenyum

'Bagaimana ini? Aku merasa deg-degan setiap berada di juga merasa sangat nyaman di dekatnya,'kataku dalam hati

* * *

Saat di kelas

"Rukia,ahir-ahir ini akmu tidak meributkan Kai-senpai lagi?"kata Tatsuki

"Apa itu karena Hitsugaya-kun?"goda Hinamori

"Bukan kog!"kataku lalu keluar

'Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau,apa aku menyukai Hitsugaya-kun?'lalu saat berjalan di koridor sekolah aku kaget melihat Senpaiku Kaien sedang bermesraan dengan Miyako. Lalu aku segera menghampiri Hitsugaya yang berada di bawah pohon sakura

"Kuchiki,kalau orang pacaran kan,sudah pasti begitu?"kata Hitsugaya tersenyum

"Iya,tapi.."

Hitsugaya meletakkan buku yang dibacanya,lalu mengelus kepalaku.

"Hitsu,kau mirip senpaiku saja,"gerutuku

"Itu tidak benar kan?karena aku tak pernah menganggap mu sebagai adik atau Kouhaiku,"kata Hitsugaya

Lalu ia langsung mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Aku suka kamu,"kata Hitsugaya lagi

Karena shock,aku pun berlari dan meninggalkanya.

'Aku tidak bisa mengerti kalau air mataku keluar setelah membaca buku itu,tapi kalau tiba-tiba dia pasti berfikiran kalau aku membencinya karena aku lari,padahal itu tidak benar,sebenarnya aku menyukainya,'kataku

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Aku sengaja tidak masuk ke kelas dan langsung menuju ke bawah pohon sakura.

"Loh,Kuchiki?bukanya kau sakit?"tanya Hitsugaya kaget

"Aku memahami satu hal dari buku itu,dari pada menerima kelopak mawar dari orang yang kita sukai di dunia lebih baik memilih menyerahkan mawar pada orang yang ku cintai begitulah menurutku,"kataku tersenyum

Semuanya sudah tersampaikan dengan hati orang yang di sukai,dan lebih baik mencintai orang yang membalas perasaanmu dengan pada mencintai orang yang takkan membalas seseorang itu lebih indah dari pada mencintai Mencintai belum tentu dicintai,sedangkan dicintai sudah pasti mencintai.

**~Fin..**

"Ahirnya,cerita ini telah saya edit,terimakasih atas keritikan dari Voidy-san,kujo kazusa phantomhive, dan ai-chan revoship,

Saya juga mohon maaf atas fic gak jelas fic ini bisa lebih baik,""kata Hikary

**RNR lagi ya..**


End file.
